Stay With Me
by Near Lawliet20
Summary: UHUK UHUK UHUK UHUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK kemudian L batuk gaje dan gak elit kayak kakek-kakek mau Uzur. "Apa Light-Kun, Kekasih ? Bukannya kita ini laki-laki, tidak mungkin mana mungkin" ngeles L "kalau begitu jadikan aku Suami mu L-chan dan kau jadi Istriku" ungkap Light terang-terangan GUBRAAKKKK Lagi-lagi L jatuh gubrak dengan posisi tidak elit kepaala di bawah dan kaki diatas "Apa
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , tapi L tetep punya saya # PLAK 'ditampar FG L FC L'

kemudian L datang " sudah-sudah saya tidak mau kalian menghakimi Author manis ini, yang manisnya sama seperti saya" ucap L dengan seringaian senyumnya yang membuat Author meleleh seketika

Note : Jalan Cerita ( Ide) Tetap Punya Authors

By : Near

Ohaaayyouuu….

Near balik lagi dalam fanfic gaje, abal-abal, OOC,OOD, dan penggunaan kata EYD yang jauh dikatakan sempurna. Dimana ini fanfic Death Note Authors #senyum-senyum gaje ( Ditabok Readers).

Oke oke sebelumnya Author pernah Update fic juga sih, tapi gak tau apa ya pendapat reders mengenai fic abal yang pernah update juga sih di Watpa* dan Blogger Wordpre**. (readers : banyak banget sih cincongnya , kapan DI MULAAIIIIII).

(authors : Oke –oke , baiklah minna-san minna-sin minna sun minn #PLAk ( ditampar readers) KITA MULAI.

Pair : Ligh Sakura Sakura X Light

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC, Drama, Tragis, Romance _(reders_ :'banyak amat' _authors_ : Biarin )

Note : Di dalam fanfic ini Authors menambah satu pemeran, yakni bernama Sora Kheel, tapi bukan Sora di fandom sebelah ya ck ckc ck ckc ck ckc ck,

reders : Iyaaaa, udah cepet mulai 'Author: iya iya iya'

 _ **Tokyo, Jepang 10 September 2004**_ 08.00 p.m

Saat itu tidak ada yang tahu mengenai isi hati L a.k.a Ryuzaki pemuda tampang pucat dengan bola mata yang cukup besar seperti panda ( #author dihajar _reder' readers_ : belum apa-apa cari masalah ni ') maksud author gak sebesar panda, matanya yang sendu penuh lingkaran hitam kayak a.k.a Kuntilanak di Indonesia( # _Ditabok FG L_ ) menatap layar computer yang rata-rata hamper penuh diruang kerja detektif no satu se antero dunia ini. Tubuh nya yang kurus nan pucat seperti anak yang tak pernah dikasih makan ini, asik ngemut lollipop berbentuk love dengan hikmat.

Authors : sebenarnya saya heran,

Reader : kenapa ?

Authors : L kan kaya raya, kalo bisa dikatakan pemuda atau suami atau uke atau seme idaman, kenapa dia kurus ya.. kayak fakir miskin ? " Tanya Author dengan tampang Innocent

Reader : ….( Diam seribu Bahasa)

Back to story

Tok tok tok ..tek tek tek meong meong.. gubrak gebruk guk guk guk

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang syahdu di luar ruang kantor L, kemudian masuk lah pria tua bertampang Something dengan wajah cute dan dengan kacamata yang cukup 'wow' dan dengan kumis yang sek-she # _Ditabok Watari._

"Tuan L" sapa watari seraya membungkukan badannya yang mulai encok kepada anak asuh ter sayang ter cute ter uke ter manis dan ter seme wkwkkwkwkwkwkw # _Author di tending Red._

" ada apa ? " ucap L sambil ngemut-ngemut lollipop serta tangan nya yang manis dan kurus-kurus itu menari-nari ria diatas keyboard computer LED versi baru keluaran Jepang, yang belum pernah di promosikan di negara manapun dan harganya yang cukup **MAHAL** dan hanya watari lah yang tahu harga nya dan L cukup gesek Kartu ATM.

"saya ingin izin sebentar bahwa saya akan berangkat ke Inggris untuk singgah sebentar di Wammy House's" ucap watari tanpa titik koma.

"Terserah kau saja watari" ucap L dengan nada agak ngambek karena, kalo nggk ada watari siapa coba yang ngurus dia.

 _Authors : makanya L cepet nikah biar ada yang ngurusin heehhehhehe_

 _L : (asik makan batang lollipop)_

 _Authors : Cengo gaje_

"apakah Tuan L ingin ikut saya berkunjung ke Wammy? " tawar watari dengan mata yang penuh berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, nanti saya akan menyuruh Light-kun tinggal di sini sementara " kata L yang kini mulai menyeruput Kopi manis yang super manis manisan itu.

"Arigatou, L- sama" ucap wataari sambil membungkuk lagi

"Hati-Hati watari "

"iya Tuan L"

Kemudian dengan teriak gaje watari keluar dari ruangan kerja L sambil dengan semangat ia membawa koper yang telah ia persiapkan dari semalam suntuk untuk berangkat ke Wammy House's

 **LXLIGHT**

 **Di kediaman rumah Yagami 10.00 p.m**

Di kediaman rumah Yagami seorang pria berambut coklat caramel dengan mata coklat caramel juga sedang mengotak- ngatik naskah tulisan novelnya.

 **Note: Di sini Light Yagami berperan sebagai seorang Penulis**

Sesekali ia melihat layar Handphone android nya berharap ada seseorang yang akan menghubunginya dan member kabar padanya **# Maklum ya readers Yagami Light dah kelamaan Nge-jomblo**

Drrtttttttt Drrttttttttttttttttt Drtttttttttttttttt

Suara getaran keluar dari benda yang berbentuk persegi panjang dan lebar sekitar 5 inch itu apa lagi kalo nggk Handphone androidnya. Dilayar LCD itu terpampang tulisan bernama " _Ryuzaki"_

"Hah, L Ryuzaki ada apa ya ? " batin Light bertanya-tanya dan penasaran gak biasanya si Panda jadi-jadian itu dan panda super cuek itu menghubunginya duluan.

 **Note : Di sini ceritanya YAOI "(penyuka sesame jenis) ( Light cinta Mati Sama L _)"**

" _moshi –moshi" terdengar suara baritoon di seberang telepon sana._

"Ya, ada apa L-chan tumben nelp…." Belum selesai Yagami itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara yang disebarang sana udah memotong pembicaraannya.

" _Kau malam ini harus datang ke sini Light-kun"_ kemudian singkat kata padat jelas tanpa alasan L menyampaikan pesannya, kemudian mematikan panggilannya.

Tut Tut Tut

"Halooo L , L kenapa di matikan L ?" Light lagak begok,sebenarnya gak begok si, tapi dia heran kok ia orang se-kaya L irit ( baca : pelit ) Pulsa. "ada apa L menyuruhku datang kerumahnya" batin Light berfantasi ria, dengan seringaian mesum-mesum gaje terukir di wajah tampannya yang aduhai Seme banget yang membuat para uke di Dunia ini meleleh saat melihat senyumnya yang cetar membahana.

Kemudian Light segera men Shut down kan Laptopnya dan segera bergegas menuju rumah L. ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih berlambang L di depannya, dan diluarnya ia mengenakan kemeja cream kotak-kotak yang senada dengan celana jeans coklat yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Lalu ia mengoleskan minyak rambut yang baunya sungguh menguggah kaum Hawa di dunia ini, tapi sayangnnya Authors gak tau apa nama merek Minyak rambut Light. Setelah ia selesai bertata rias di depan cermin dan memastikan penampilanya hari ini akan membuat L kagum padanya, walau sebenarnya ia sadar bahwa L pria normal ( Tulen ) dan beda dengan dirinya yang YAOI yang sangat mencintai L si panda jadi-jadian itu.

Light tersenyum puas didepan cermin, dia menatap tubuhnya yang atletis dan berotot, maklum lah Light adalah anak basket, dia menyukai basket seperti ia menyukai L, tapi cintanya ke L lebih besar dari pada ke basket.

Light memacu pedal gas mobil sedan hitam camry nya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan L si pujaan hatinya.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , tapi L tetep punya saya # PLAK 'ditampar FG L FC L'

kemudian L datang " sudah-sudah saya tidak mau kalian menghakimi Author manis ini, yang manisnya sama seperti saya" ucap L dengan seringaian senyumnya yang membuat Author meleleh seketika

Note : Jalan Cerita ( Ide) Tetap Punya Authors

By : Near

 **Di Rumah L**

Saat itu juga sampailah Light di depan pagar yang tinggi menjulang seperti gedung pencakar langit yang di sisi sisi di mana-mana terdapat CCTV yang banyaknya tidak terhitung, ( _Maklum L orang kaya, jadi buang-buang duit, buat beli yang begituan )._

Namun kini dihadapannya telah ada sosok pria tegap dengan seragam yang sangat rapih ( penjaga pintu) membukakan pintu gerbang. Kemudian Light memencet pedal gas nya secara perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam gerbang itu.

"Ano. Paman kenapa saya ….." belum selesai Light ngomong langsung di sambar oleh si penjaga pintu.

"Maaf Tuan yagami-san ini perintah dari tuan L , bila anda datang segera buka kan pintu, takutnya nanti Tuan Yagami ngamuk-ngamuk seperti tempo hari" ucap si penjaga pintu panjang lebar.

'Dasar Panda sialan , Nggk Tuan rumah nggk penjaga pintu sama saja suka memotong pembicaraan orang' batin Light mengutuk-ngutuk . " Baiklah paman kalau begitu saya masuk dulu" pamit Light pada si penjaga pintu itu.

Sejauh mata memandang , terdamparlah tanaman-tanaman yang sangat indah ada bunga mawar, melati, bunga kantil, bunga Taik ayam , bunga kamboja , bunga bangkai , bunga Desa #PLAK Rallattttttt.

Dan di sejauh mata memandang dari kaca mobil camrynya terlihatlah sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya eropa, modelnya klasik dan kokoh. Ditandai dengan adanya pilar utama sebagai penyangga bangunan yang terbuat dari beton bulat mirip dengan bangunan di masa kerajaan romawi kuno. Kesan gagah nan elegan memancar dari rumah bergaya eropa tersebut dengan beberapa pilar penyangga di depan teras rumah terpadu dengan cat putih dan cream muda , sebuah mengartikan tahta yang bermartabat, seperti dirinya si Light yagami yang mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi dipasaran Saham. # Dihajar Light

"Hah, lagi-lagi kau selalu beri aku kejutan L, setiap dimana-mana kau menyelesaikan kasus-kasus mu, di situ juga kau buat markas yang baru, di situ juga kau hamburkan uang-uang mu, dan di situ juga aku pusing mencari alamat rumah mu, seperti Bayu ting-ting" Umpat Light berkali-kali keluar dari bibir sek-she nya yang membuat hati para seme pengen jadikan Light Uke.

Light ;Oooy OOOy Author aku gak mau jadi Uke, pokok nya kau harus jadikan L uke ku.

Author : Oke Light, tapi gaji mu sebagai peran di chara ini di potong 99,99 %

Light : Kok Gitu ?

Author : YAA IYA LAH SECARA LO DAH AMBIL CALON SUAMI GUE YANG SUPER KAYA RAYA NTU, MAU MAKAN APA GUE NANTI,!

Light : (Pundungan di Pojok bangunan Ruang Eropa)

*Back to story

Setelah Light selesai dengan berbagai system pemerikasaan di rumah L, kini pria itu dihadapkan dengan sebuah ruangan yang sangat klasik nan elegan. Dan lagi-lagi Light harus melewati pemeriksaan bola mata caramelnya itu, dengan agak bungkun sedikit ia mengarahkan bola matanya ke benda scanerr computer mirip di rumah Author.

Ckleeekkkk

Pintu itu kemudian otomatis terbuka, sesaat akan melangkah kan kakinya ke dalam ruangaan itu, terasa berdetak jantungnya semakin keras.

'ah , apa kah ini tandanya ya… kenapa aku gugup jumpa si panda?' batin Light berkecamuk

Author : OOyy, Light gak usah lebay, di peran ini lo cinta mati ma L, dan lanjut-lanjut.

Light : Oke !

*back to story

"lagi –lagi kau menghamburkan uang mu L" sapa Light kepada pemuda imut, sek-she nan tampan itu, yang kini sedang berada didunianya yakni ngotak-ngatik KASUS dan makan Lollipop berbentuk SINGA.

"Oh,Light-kun sudah datang, cepat sekali, kan saya menyuruh mu datang nanti malam" ucap Pria bermata Onyx cemerlang dan rambut acak-acakan gaya Emo itu dengan tampang datar tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa. Yang dimana seketika itu juga membuat lagi-lagi jantung Light dag dig dug gak karuan.

"Oh, Ah itu, karena aku sedang bosan dirumah L, lagi pula aku tidak mendapatkan inspirasi untuk tulisan ku beberapa abad ini" Jurus alasan gombal Light keluar, biar dibantui L cari Inspirasi buat tulisannya, dan sekalian buat berdua-duaan dengan L. Maklum lagilah Light itu gak becus jadi penulis, rata-rata hasil karyanya itu idenya L- _kun #kemudian Author di deathglear Light._

"Oh, kalau begitu duduk lah Light-kun anggap saja rumah sendiri" tawar L kepada tamunya itu.

"kemana Watari " Tanya Light

"Dia pergi untuk beberapa hari ke Inggris "

"Ohh, " ucap Light Ber OOhhh ria " L apa kau sibuk ? " Tanya Light lagi

"…." Kemudian tak ada jawaban dari pria panda itu malah asik dengan dunianya.

"kau sudah makan L?" Tanya Light lagi

"…" lagi-lagi diam seribu bahasa tanpa memperdulikan lawan bicaranya ( dasar L)

Sangking gondoknya Light mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mode kira versi Light muncul karena harga dirinya jatuh, akibat tidak diladeni bicara oleh pria /Uke pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan….

.

.

.

.

"L…. KAU INI KENAPA SIIH, KAU YANG MENGUNDANG KU, KAU MENYURUH KU DATANG KEMARI, SAAT AKU BICARA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELADENI KU, APAKAH AKU TIDAK BERHARGA DIMATA MU L LLL LLLL , KAU SELALU DENGAN KASUS-KASUS MU L. AKU LELAH PULANG KAN SAJA AKU PADA ORANG TUA KU, AYAH ATAU IBU KU" versi Lebay Light mulai keluar dengan volume suara super kenceng membuat telinga siapa aja yang dengar bakal budek dadakan, tapi untungnya L kita ini sudah memakai penyumbat telinga hahahahahha.

Kemudian L, pria panda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya( jongkok) dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah pudding caramel milik Light, yang notabene nya membuat Light Blushing seketika dan dalam batin Light berkata 'apa dia akan menciumku ?' kemudian L mengalihkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju kaca jendala rumah eropa yang baru ia bangun.

"Huh, Syukurlah" ucap pria panda jadi-jadian itu.

" Syukur apa L-chan ?" kata Light heran

"Ya, syukur aja , karena kaca ini tidak pecah ," kata L dengan wajah datarnya " Lagian suara Light-kun sangat kencang, untung saja saya sudah melapisinya dengan kaca super anti pecah dengan suara Light –kun, kalau tidak bakal pecah lagi seperti di markas yang di Kanada waktu itu" repet L panjang lebar yang seketika membuat Light Pundungan dipojokan.

 **Malam Hari di Rumah L 19.00**

Light datang dengan membawa troli yang berisi makan-makanan manis-manisan kesukaan L. dia menyodorkan nya kepada Panda jadi-jadian itu. #STOP panggil Saya Panda Jadi-jadian Authors 'Bentak L

"kau belum makan malam L-chan, ini aku bawakan makanan" tawar Light dengan tampang mesum.

" Terimakasih Light-kun"

"L…." kini suara lembut milik Light terdengar atau dikataka tumben terdengar oleh pria panda itu.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana mengenai perasaan mu kepada ku L-chan" ucap Light dengan suara nada yang di buat-buat manja kayak cewek2 pada umumnya.

Author : Wooiii Light ingat gender ingat Lo Cowok !

Light : BERISIK 'DeathglareLight

*back to Story

"Perasaan apa Light-kun" jawab L sambil menghentikan kegiatan kasus-kasus gaje nya kini L, mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang di buka Light.

"Ya, perasaan mu kepada ku?" ucap Light malu-malu

"hah…" kini L mulai pasang wajah cengok gak elit dengan mulut menganga.

"ke…kenapa L-chan ada yang salah ?" lagi-lagi Light salting, karena menurutnya segala tindakan dan ekspresi milik L itu selalu membuatnya hamper mati Karena Cinta.

"Tidak apa-apa Light-kun aku merasa masakan cheese cake yang kau buat ini enak" ucap L nggak nyambung alias keluar dari topic pembicaraan.

GUBRAK

Light jatuh Gubrak dengan tidak elitnya denga Sweatdrop 1 galon memenuhi karakternya.' Nih anak Pintar apa Gobl*k, gak peka peka banget sih ama perasaan orang ' rutuk Light dalam hati.

"Hay.. L chan apa kau nggk sadar hah" Light mulai menaiki sedikit nada bicaranya.

" Apa" ucap pria panda itu yang kini dimulutnya penuh dengan kue cheese cake buatan Light

"AKU MENCINTAI MU L –CHANNNNN" Teriak Light sambil mengutarakan isi hatinya, karena menurut nya kalo di ungkapkan pelan-pelan juga percuma nanti si panda jadi-jadian itu bakal gak respect.

"lalu ?" ucap Panda itu,

"Aku …." Ucap Light dengan memberikan jeda di setiap pembicaraannya "Aku ingin menjadi kekasih mu L"

UHUK UHUK UHUK UHUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK kemudian L batuk gaje dan gak elit kayak kakek-kakek mau Uzur.

"Apa Light-Kun, Kekasih ? Bukannya kita ini laki-laki, tidak mungkin mana mungkin" ngeles L

"kalau begitu jadikan aku Suami mu L-chan dan kau jadi Istriku" ungkap Light terang-terangan

GUBRAAKKKK

Lagi-lagi L jatuh gubrak dengan posisi tidak elit kepaala di bawah dan kaki diatas

"mana mungkin Light-kun , ,mana mungkin kita menikah, bagaimana kita bisa punya anak nanti" kini L telah bangkit dari Gubrak yang nggk elitnya.

"Kalau gitu kita adopsi anak saja" sambar Light tanpa memberi jeda pada pembicaraan L.

"Hah, Adopsi,….. Tidak Light-kun aku masih normal"

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku Normal L-chan" sergah Light

" Bukan begitu maksudku " ngeles L lagi

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai mu L-chan, kenapa kau tidak peka-peka sih, kau terlalu kelewatan Polos L-chan apa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta" ucap Light panjang lebar.

"Jatuh Cinta… sepertinya belum" kata L

Cup

Sebuah gerakan cepat namun pasti, Light mencium bibir pria panda itu dan memegang erat kedua bahu pria panda itu agar tidak memberontak, kemudian Light setengah berbisik di telinga pria panda pujaannnya itu.

"KAlau begitu akan ku ajari apa itu CINTA L –chan " bisik Light, dengan seringaian evil Kira

DEG

Seketika mata L terbelalak dan melepaskan ciuman dari Light dan menatap pemuda caramel dihadapannya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dicintai atau mencintai perempuan lain L" ungkap Light sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya di bahu L, dan berdiri tegap dihadapan pria panda itu sambil berkata

"KARENA , AKU MENCINTAI MU SAMPAI AKHIR HAYAT KU L"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , tapi L tetep punya saya # PLAK 'ditampar FG L FC L'

kemudian L datang " sudah-sudah saya tidak mau kalian menghakimi Author manis ini, yang manisnya sama seperti saya" ucap L dengan seringaian senyumnya yang membuat Author meleleh seketika

Note : Jalan Cerita ( Ide) Tetap Punya Authors

By : Near

Alur : silahkan Reder nilai sendiri, kalau menurut Author si Gaje, abal-abal dan heh payah bilang lah…..

Pagi itu mentari bersinar dengan cerahnya, seakan enggan menunjukan wajah muram dibalik sinar yang sangat diharapkan oleh penghuni bumi yang sangat merindukan kehadirannya saat dipagi hari. Saat itu diatas atap rumah bergaya eropa klasik itu berdiri sosok pria rambut raven yang sengaja diacak-acakan, dengan mata sendu yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang akan mengisi hatinya. Bola mata pandanya menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang seakan-akan ingin merobek-robek langit yang dengan gagahnya menantang pilar-pilar yang berdiri dibaeahnya.

Pria panda itu sesekali menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang berwarna cherry blossom dengan sesekali mengigit pelan bibir bawah itu, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya semenjak kejadian malam itu bersama pria caramel yang menyatakan perasaannya blak-blakan padanya.

'apakah aku masih normal, perasaan apa ini' gumam L dalam hatinya sambil matanya menatap sebuah mobil Limousine yang mulai masuk kedalam perkarangan rumahnya, ia melihat sosok yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu, sosok yang ia harapkan.

"Watari " ucap L, sambil melangkah pergi, menuju ingin menghampiri sosok yang ia tunggu itu.

Stay With Me

"Ohayoo, Watari " ucap Pria panda itu kepada pria tua itu.

"Ohayuuu L-Sama, ada apa gerangan kenapa Tuan menyambut saya di depan pintu sepagi ini"

"Ah, tidak ada " ungkap L, kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan watari dan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Maaf Tuan L, apa ada masalah ? apakah selama saya pergi Tuan merasa kerepotan tanpa saya ? apakah Tuan Yagami jadi datang menemani anda ? " ucap Watari dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang pas kena dihati pria panda itu. Kemudian pria panda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berpaling menghadap pria uzur itu, sambil menunjukan semburat senyum keteduhan yang penuh dengan kesedihan namun bukan berarti sedih, melainkan senyum yang penuh dengan rasa ketakutan.

"Iya, aku kerepotan tanpa mu Watari-san, lagi pula pria caramel itu tidak dapat diandalkan" ucap L, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya pergi meninggalkan watari.

'apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ' gumam watari.

Stay With Me

 **Di Ruang Kerja L**

"Ano, L-chan katanya Watari sudah kembali ? " Tanya Light pada pria panda yang sedang sibuk dengan 1000 berbagai macam berkas kasus yang harus ia selesaikan secepat mungkin, karena seharusnya kasus itu sudah selesai tadi malam oleh L, tetapi karena Kejadian Ekstreme yang dialami L dan Light malam itu membuat ia jeda untuk menuntaskan kasus-kasusnya.

" Ano, L maaf atas kejadian tadi malam ?" ucap Light sambil menghampiri Pria panda itu, tapi sayangnya pria panda itu tidak menggubrisnya dan malah asik menatap berkas-berkas kasus di layar Laptop nya.

Kemudian pria panda itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan sendu dan penuh kesediahan, terbayanng kejadian malam itu bersama Light.

"Tidak masalah , tapi …" kata L sambil member jeda pada pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung

"Tapi apa L ?"

" Kau telah merebut Ciuman Pertama saya Light-kun, dan itu membuat saya frustasi, seharusnya ciuman itu saya berikan kepada gadis yang saya cintai, bukan memberikannya kepada Light-kun"

Deg

Seketika saja jantung Light serasa mau terbang dan copot mendengar orang yang ia cintai berkata seperti itu, seakan L tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada. Tapi perasaan itu segera ia singkirkan sambil menunjukan semburat senyum khas Evil, L yang melihat Ekspresi sahabatnya itu mulai heran, dan memiringkan kepala nya sambil mengigit ibu jarinya yang sudah bengkak karena kebanyakan digigit oleh L.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan pada mu L-Chan, aku tidak perduli dengan gadis-gadis, dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau jatuh cinta pada gadis dan bagi siapa saja yang berusaha merebutmu dari ku, aku akan segera menyingkirkannya" Ucap Light dengan senyum evil khas KIRA,

L yang kala itu melihat ancaman dahsyat bin gaje itu , merasa mengerikan dan tak berani untuk melihat bagaimana masa depannya bila Light terus seperti ini, tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis.

"Aku normal Light-kun" sanggah L, sambil berdiri mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka. Terjadilah saling adu tatap mata caramel vs mata onyx, yang dimana masing-masing mata mengeluarkan sorot aliran Laser seperti mata Ultramen **#Author di Deathgleare Duo L**

"Apa yang kau Maksud Normal L –chan, apakah kau beranggapan aku tidak normal ? " balas Light pada perkataan L tadi.

"ia kau, tidak normal Light-kun, kalau kau normal mana mungkin kau menyukai ku dan berambisi untuk memiliki ku, sedangkan aku ini Pria" balas L gak mau kalah.

"aku tidak perduli L-chan," balas Light sambil membuang muka

"tapi aku perduli Light-kun" balas L lagi dengan nada yang mulai agak ditinggikan

"Apa, kau perduli dengan ku ?" tiba2 saja Light Blushing mendadak mendengar perkataan L

"Errr, maksudnya saya perduli dengan nasib saya dimasa depan, bagaimana jadinya saya apabila saya menikah dengan Light-kun,sedangkan Light-kun sudah saya anggap seperti Saudara"

"Aku tidak perduli L-chan, kau harus tetap menjadikan aku sebagai IStr…."

Ehem…..Ehemmmm…

"Maaf Tuan L, saya menganggu acara anda, tapi saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " mulai deh teriak gaje milik Light, sok-sok terkejut dengan kehadiran Watari yang dadakan, dan dengan itu kesempatan Light untuk loncat dan memeluk L, sehingga posisinya sekarang Light berada di gendongan L ala Bridal Style.

"Oh, ada apa Watari " ucap L, sambil melepaskan Light dari gendongan yang terbilang Errrrrrrrrrrrr nista itu hehehehehe.

GEDUBRAK

"Auuww sakit L-chan bagaimana nanti kalau anak kita keguguran" ucap Light Manja.

SIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Semburat warna merah dan ungu menghiasi muka tua watari." Apa ? anak, sejak kapan Light hamil Tuan L" ucap watari dengan tatapan penuh dengan keheranan.

"ahhahahah, Watari-san kau membuat ku malu padahal barusan aja tadi malam aku dan L-chan melakukannya, jadi ya heheheh" ngeles Light dengan tampang banci Kaleng **#Plak lagi-lagi Author di tampar Light**

PLUk

Kemudian L memukul jidatnya yang terbilang tidak ada nyamuk dijidat, ia merasakan pembicaraan Light semakin ngawur dan diluar jalur.

"Sudahlah Light-kun" ucap L dengan menarik nafas berat, kemudian Light berdiri sambil bergelayut manja di tangan L, dan sambil menunjukan kemesraannya kepada Watari.

"Ano, tuan inikah arti dari ekspresi yang kau tunjukan tadi pagi " Kata Watari sambil cengok gaje melihat pasangan yang gak Normal dihadapannya.

"Ehem" dehem L sambil menunjukan reaksi IA.

"Baikal L, saya kesini hanya ingin memperkenalkan anak saya ?" Ucap Watari

"hah, anak ?" L dan Light menjawab serentak plus plus bersamaan." Sejak kapan kau punya anak watari, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku ?" Tanya L dengan heran.

Kemudian munculah sosok gadis dibalik daun pintu itu, dengan paras yang sangat anggun dan tatapan yang dingin, bola matanya Onyx sama dengan bola mata L, rambutnya yang bersurai panjang sepinggang ia biarkan tergerai dengan indah nya, dan cepit rambut yang menghiasi dikepala samping kanannya, menambah kesan Elegan pada wanita itu. Ditambah lagi dengan rok mini hitam metalik dan perpaduan sweater rajutan berwarna coklat membuat ahhhh…. Author payah bilang _.

 _Light : Dasar Author Gaje_

 _Author : Biarin : -p_

*back to story

"Ini dia putri saya Tuan L, maaf selama ini saya merahasikannya dari Tuan L, umurnya baru 19 Tahun. Sekarang di kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, karena ia ingin mencari suasana baru." Ungkap Watari

"Siapa namanya ? " tiba-tiba Light nyerobot masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"namanya Sora Khell Tuan Yagami-san" kata watari

"ngomong-ngomong dia akan tinggal dimana, lalu dia akan kerja apa, kemudian siapa temannya di sini, lalu Kenapa masuk Universitas Tokyo sama sepertiku ? memangnya diinggris nggak ada universitas lain ? atau jangan2 kau tidak lolos di Universitas Inggris? Ngomong2 berapa nilaimu? Apa keahlianmu " Ucap Light dengan Seribu pertanyaan yang menerjang gadis itu dan akhirnya.

JLLLEETAAAKKK

Sebuah Jitakan manis dan hangat dari salam perkenalan yang ia terima dari Sora."BAKA" ucap Sora merasa kesal dengan ucapan Light yang tidak sopan padanya itu.

"Aku kuliah disini mengambil program Sarjana S2, aku mahasiswa terpintar di Universitas di Inggris, dan saya anak Genius di Wammy House, tapi saya enggan menerima jabatan sebagai penerus L, karena saya tidak tahu siapa itu L? dan kenapa ayah saya menjadi Asisten L. saya mempunyai perusahaan industry di Inggris dan Tokyo, lagi pula saya pemegang saham tertinggi di Inggris dan Tokyo, lagi pula saya Pfftttttttttttt" seketika ucapan Sora di bekep oleh Watari.

"Maaf, Tuan anak saya kurang Sopan, " ucap watari sambil membungkuk " Ayo beri hormat pada Tuaan L" ucap Watari " kemudian berhentilah untuk memamerkan kekayaan mu" Bleetaakkk Ucap Watari lagi sambil menghadiahkan jitakan kepada putrinya itu.

"IIttaaiii, sakit…" meringis Sora sambil mengelus2 kepalanya yang sakit karena dijitak oleh ayahnya. " ayah, yang mana L.? apakah si Pria kepala Coklat ini" sambil menunjuk kearah Light yang kepanya penuh dengan gundukan benjolan bekas jitakan yang ia berikan tadi.

"Tidak, yang di sebelahnya" kata watari seraya menunjuk Pemuda Raven dengan mata panda itu. L yang saat itu menunjukan senyuman manis semanis Loliipop.

"Paa,panda"

BLETAAAKKKK

Lagi-lagi Sora dihadiahkan Jitakan manis oleh Watari." Sopanlah sedikit Sora-chan"

"Maaf L-sama maaf"

"ia tak masalah" ucap L sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, iya salam kenal Detektif L " Kata sora sambil meraih tangan panda yang pucat itu.

"Saya harap , kau dapat bisa di percaya seperti Watari ?" ucap L

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Sora terheran-heran

"maksud Tuan –L hanya kita berempatlag yang mnegetahui rahasia bahwa dia adalah L, selama ini dunia mengenalnya sebagi L, tetapi tidak pernah mengetahui bagaiamna dan siapa L." jawab watari

"Sudah-sudah betah benget jabatan tangannya," Sergah Light sambil melepaskan jabatan kedua insane yang baru kenalan itu," Hai kau, Wanita wammy jangan pernah coba2 merebut L dari pelukan ku" lagi-lagi Light member ancaman plus plus deathgleare pada gadis itu.

"Hah, " Sora terperangah mendengar pernyataan Light barusan. " Kalian YAOI ?" ungkap sora sambil menunjuk kearah Light dan L

"Iya. " ucap Light dengan mantap

"Tidak" Sanggah L

"kenapa Tidak L chan apa kau tidak mengakui anak di dalam perut ku" mode gaje dan alay Light dimulai.

Sora dan Watari Sweaatdroop berjamaan memandang ke dua Pria gaje gak jelas dihadapan mereka.

Stay With Me

OOWAARRiii Minna-san segitu dulu ya Update Ficnya, Mohon Review nya ya … _

Light : Stop dulu, hey Author Gaje kenapa peran ku gak ada Lemonan sih sama L chan ?

Author " maaf Yagami –san atau I'am gay –san ….saya tidak mau

Rubah ratting T ke M

Light : BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU I AM GAY Author Gil***kkk

L: abaikan adegan Nista diatas, Oke Rederesss di tunggu reviewnya _^


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , tapi L tetep punya saya # PLAK 'ditampar FG L FC L'

kemudian L datang " sudah-sudah saya tidak mau kalian menghakimi Author manis ini, yang manisnya sama seperti saya" ucap L dengan seringaian senyumnya yang membuat Author meleleh seketika

Note : Jalan Cerita ( Ide) Tetap Punya Authors, tapi disaat author sedang dilanda hiatus teman sekaligus sahabat Author yakni Ahmad Reza a.k.a Reza kabuto membantu Author dalam menyelasaikan Fic ini. Tapi harap dimaklumi karena Author dan Author Reza berbeda aliran cara berfikir so, isi ficnya aga Gaje + Mesum tingkat Akut.

By : Near

Alur : silahkan Reder nilai sendiri, kalau menurut Author si Gaje, abal-abal dan heh payah bilang lah…..

Stay With Me

" Watari apa rencana mu saat ini?" Tanya L pada Watari yang sedang sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas kasus (YAOI **)#Plak di deathglare L** yang telah diselesaikan oleh L.

"rencana apa Tuan L" sambil mengutak-ngatik kertas yang berlumuran dengan lelehan Es krim milik L saat mengerjakan kasus-kasus.

"putri mu ? Apakah diakan tinggal dimarkas ku ?" Tanya L sambil menggigit jempol kakinya **#Ralat** jempol tangannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan kawainya, yang membuat Watari nosebleed Akut saat melihat L dengan Kawai Sugoooiii seperti itu.

" Ah, eto Tuan L…." Watari sedikit terbata-bata saat menjawab pertanyaan dari L, karena difikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara dia supaya bisa ngerape L tanpa ketauan oleh Light. Karena kalo ketauan Light, bisa-bisa namanya akan di tuliskan dalam buku usang milik _**"Shinigami Jomblo"**_ akut yakni a.k.a Ryuk **#Author Dihajar Ryuk .**

Watari dengan sengaja langsung berakhyal dan asiknya membayangkan tentang kemesuman dia dengan L, seperti pada umumnya para Seme. Ada sekitar 30 detik yang membuat ia dengan asiknya tidak sadar ia telah menunjukan ekspresi wajah mesum+ nosebleed akut , yang membuat L terheran- heran. L lalu membuyarkan Khayalan Nista milik Watari, dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang lembut dengan jari –jarinya yang gemulai membuyarkan Lamunan Nista milik Watari.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

30 Jam kemudian

"Hah, ada apa tuan L, mengapa menatap ku dengan terheran-heran" ucap Watari kembali ke fikiran positif dan kembali ke pimbicaraan yang formal.

"Ano, Watari sepertinya kamu membayangkan yang mesum-mesum "

"kenapa Tuan L berfikiran begitu?" Tanya Watari merasa gugup, takut rahasia nistanya terbongkar.

"ya menurut saya, selain berfikir mesum seperti itu tidak ada hal lain yang akan membuat kamu nosebleed seperti itu Watari." Sela L . " Baiklah Watari kita kembali ke topic permasalahan"

"IIyaa, Tuan L, memangnya tuan Tanya apa ya tadi ?" Tanya Watari lagi dengan tampang tak berdosa seakan-akan lamunan nistanya tadi telah melupakan topic pemnicaraannya dengan L.

"mengenai putri mu ? apakah ia akan tinggal dimarkas ku ?" ucap L mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"sepertinya tidak Tuan, karena saya sudah menyediakan apartemen untuknya sendiri, lagi pula dia juga harus mengurus semua pekerjaan bisnisnya dan kuliahnya. Saya takut apabila dia disni malah akan mengganggu penyelidikan Tuan"

"oohh begitu" Ujar L, sambil memegang pundak Watari, L kemudian membisikan sesuatu ketelinga pria uzur tersebut. " Lebih baik, dia tinggal di markasku saja, dia anak perempuan tidak baik tinggal jauh-jauh dari orang tua seperti mu Watari-san"

.

.

.

.

DEG

Bulu kuduk Watari berdiri seketika mendengar ucapan L si Detektif jelmaan panda jadi-jadian itu berbicara dengan kata-kata formal, dan sekaligus detektif Autis yang tak perduli dengan lingkungan sekitar terutama PEREMPUAN, buktinya sekarang si detektif Panda itu masih menyandang gelar "JOMBLO". Karena menurut Watari, tanpa dirinya pun Putri nya itu sudah cukup mandiri, readers bayangkan diusia muda nan gemilang nan bercahaya itu ia telah memiliki prestasi yang cukup membanggakan di tambah lagi dengan saham yang sudah tertanam dimana-mana plus harta yang berlimpah-limpah.

 _ **Author : Hei Sora dimana kau dapatkan harta melimpah ruah itu? Apakah kau menjual nama ayah Mu si Watari ?**_

 _ **Sora : (pura-pura baca buku)**_

 _ **Author : Woi dengar gak sih, jawab aku ?**_

 _ **Sora : saya mengumpulkan harta itu dari hasil Korupsi uang kas dipanti Wammy, terus malakin preman dijalanan, terus malakin tukang jualan di emperan, tambah lagi ngamen dijalanan… kenapa si lu Tanya balik ke aku, kan lu sendiri yang buat ni cerita gaje**_

 _ **Author : %^% &%%$$##*%$$$^ (pundung di pojokan)**_

Back To Story

"Ba..baikalh tuan akan saya rundingkan dengan Putri saya"

"baguslah Watari-san"

"Siapa yang akan tinggal disini ?" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga L, seseorang datang dengan secangkir coffe ditanggan nya dan menyela pembicaraan antara L dan Watari.

"Oh, Light-kun kau rupanya, kenapa belum pulang ?" Tanya L dengan tampang innocent

"Ah, kau mengusirku Ryuzaki ?" dengan memasang tampang sok ngambek, Light kemudian meletaka cangkir coffenya ke atas meja, dan tangannya dengan secepat kilat bergelayut manja di pinggang L( baca : peluk ).

"Ah, maaf tuan-tuan sepertinya saya akan mengganggu, kalau begitu saya akan pergi" ucap Watari undur diri dari drama Lebay ala Light dan L.

Stay With Me

Setelah kepergian Watari, Light masih aja nempel di punggung L dan kayaknya Light tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan pelukan mautz nya dari L. "Ayo lah Ryuzaki ? siapa yang akan kau izinkan tinggal disini ? apakah anak perempuan itu ?"

"Sudah malam Light-kun, sebaiknya kau tidur, atau perlu saya antar pulang Light-kun kerumah ?" Tawar L.

"Tidak usah repot-repot L-chan, saya akan tetap tinggal disni menemani kekasihku bekerja menyelidiki kasus-kasus, dan saya akan menemani mu disni sampai kau _**bersedia menikah dengan ku"**_

.

.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

.

.

.

Seperti ada halilintar numpang lewat di telinga L, "Ah, Light-kun sepertinya pembicaraan mu mulai keluar dari jalur kita mana mungkin menikah kita laki-laki ingat LAKI-LAKI, sebaiknya kau tidur" sambil melepaskan pelukan Erat Light di dadanya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan ku ?" sambil memperat pelukannya di tubuh kurus detektif itu. " Siapa yang akan kau izinkan tinggal di sini L-chan ? apakah Putri Watari ?"

Sambil menarik nafas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan-lahan L kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke wajah Light. Tangannya yang dingin dan pucat itu memegang pipi milik si Pria caramel itu dan bola mata mereka saling beradu pandangan yang ketika itu membuat Light blushing, kemudian L memberikan tanda isyarat dan anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan pria di hadapannya ,bahwa tebakan Light itu benar.

Stay With Me

"APPAAAA, kau tidak boleh seperti itu ayah,itu keputusan yang tidak tepat "

"Tapi Sora Tuan L lah yang memintanya " bujuk Watari kepada putri satu-satunya itu." Apakah kau tidak merindukan ayah, sudah cukup lama kita berpisah, dan sudah cukup lama kau mandiri dan hidup sendiri. Tapi bisakah kau sisakan sedikit ruang dan waktu untuk ayah mu yang sudah tua ini"

"Tapi ayah ?" rengek Sora kepada ayahnya.

"Lagi pula ayah sudah lama merawat L, dari umur dia 15 tahun sampai sekarang usianya menginjak 24 tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat ayah menemaninya sebagai Asisten seorang detektif terkenal. Ayah sudah menganggapnya sebagai Putra ayah sendiri"

" Iya ayah Sora tau , Tapi ?" belum selesai Sora ngomong watari kembali menyela.

"Jika kau sungkan anggap saja dia Kakak mu sendiri sora"

"Iya, ayah Sora ngerti , Tapi ?" lagi-lagi belum selesai sora ngomong, Watari kembali memotong pembicaraan.

"Masalah perusahaan2 mu biar Asisten ayah yang menghandle nya" perintah Watari.

"Iya ayah TAPIII ?" kasian sora belum selesai dia ngomong dah di potong lagi.

"TAPI apa ? " sela Watari sambil berkacak pinggang memandang anaknya dengan tatapan Horor.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Light, kalau aku disini pasti dia akan membunuh ku. Lagi pula dia sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadiranku di sini, apa lagi dia terlalu terobsesi dengan L, hah, sulit Ayah, Tidak enak hidup menumpang, kalau ayah lelah jadi asisten L, lebih baik ayo ikut aku saja, jadi asistenku lagi pula sekarang hartaku lebih dari cukup…"

BLETAAAKKKK

Belum kelar Sora menyampaikan argumennya kemudian di beri hadiah jitakan manis di kepalanya oleh Watari.

"Kau, ingin membabukan ayah Mu Hah, lebih baik aku bekerja sama dengan L dari pada dengan Mu, kalau dengan mu pasti ayah akan cepat tua" Hardik Watari

"Loh, tapi ayah kan memang sudah tua" sela Sora

BLETTAAAAAAAKKKK

.

.

Lagi-lagi jitakan dihadiahkan pada Sora.

"Ittaiii kenapa kau menjitaki kepala ku Ayah sakit" ringis Sora sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulah ayahnya. " lagi pula maksudku kan bukan mau membabukan ayah, aku hanya ingin ayah menikmati masa-masa hari tua ayah bersama ku itu saja"

Seketika saja watari tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil putrinya. "Kau sudah besar ternyata ya Sora?"

"heheheh iya ayah Sora memang sudah besar, jadi bagaimana ayah mau ikut dengan Sora ya?" rengek Sora pada ayahnya.

"iya ayah akan ikut dengan Sora putri ayah asalkan ?"

"Asalkan apa ayah ?"

"Asalkan kau menikah dengan L "

Seakan –akan otak pintar nan cerdas milik Sora mendadak lemot dan heng, karena sibuk mencerna perkataan yang barusan disampaikan oleh ayahnya tadi.

1 detik

.

.

5 detik

.

.18 detik

.

.

30 menit kemudian…

.

.

.

"AAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Sora dengan Gajenya yang hampir memecahkan kaca seluruh ruangan disekitarnya. " kenapa terburu-buru ayah, aku kan masih 19 tahun lagi pula aku tidak kenal dengannya ayah, jangankan menikah mendekatinya saja sepertinya aku akan dikuliti oleh Pria caramel jadi-jadian itu"

Kemudian Watari mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dan menunjukan Sms yang dikirim oleh L.

 **Flashback**

Setelah beberapa menit Watari keluar dari ruangan L, ia berhenti sejenak karena merasakan telpon genggamnya bergetar dibalik saku celananya. Dan ternyata sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh L.

 _ **From : L**_

" _ **Aku menyukainya, yakni bidadarimu. Semenjak kau membawanya ke Panti Wammy House's saat usianya 10 tahun dan rasa suka ini semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak kau bawa lagi bidadari itu kehadapan ku. Dan aku tersadar bidadari itu sudah hampir tumbuh dewasa dan cantik. Meskipun aku dan dia terpaut jarak umur 5 tahun, boleh kah aku menjadikan dia pendamping hidupku ?**_

 _ **Inilah jawaban dan alasan ku mengapa aku selalu menutup pintu hatiku untuk wanita lain, hanya untuk bidadari mu Watari-san. Izinkan dia tinggal bersamaku.**_

Seketika Watari terkejut membaca pesan singkat dari pria panda yang telah ia anggap sebagai putra nya tersebut, dan dia juga sudah mengetahui jawaban dan alasan pria panda itu hingga sekarang masih menutup pintu hatinya buat wanita lain. Awalnya ia berfikir bahwa L tidak normal, mungkin karena L terlalu dekat dengan Light, sehingga muncul hipotesis bahwa L dan Light Yaoi.

Sumringah senyum tercetak di wajah pria tua itu, kemudian ia menutup kembali telpon genggamnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu ia berjalan kembali keruangan putrinya berada.

 **ENDFLASHBACK**

Stay With Me

"ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia bersama pria yang tepat Sora " pinta Watari kepada putri nya yang masih dengan gaya cengok gaje membaca pesan singkat milik L.

"hmmmmm, ya sudah ayah beri aku waktu untuk membuktikan isi pesan singkat ini, setelah aku menemukan jawabnnya, akan segera ku beritahu pada mu ayah" ucap Sora sambil memeluk sang ayah yang ia rindukan selama ini

"Asalkan engkau bahagia ayah, aku akan lakukan segalanya , kalau menurutmu dia laki-laki yang terbaik untuk ku"

Sambil menyudahi pelukannya dengan ayahnya, ia menghapuskan setitik bening mata yang mengalir di pelipis sang ayah.

"Kan, kenapa ayah menangis?" tanyanya pada ayahnya

"hahahah tidak, ayah hanya bahagia, kau masih seperti dulu, selalu saja berlandaskan agar ayah bahagia" ucap Watari sambil menyeka air matanya lagi. " ya sudah, ayah akan membantu L untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasusnya." Kemudian Watari melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar putrinya.

"Tttuu nngguu ayah ?" cegat sora.

"Hm, ada apa" jawabnya.

"Akku, sebenarnya… ah lupakan saja ayah" ucap Sora sambil cengengesan.

Kemudian Watari hanya melempar senyum pada anaknya itu,lalu ia keluar dari kamar putri nya dengan perasaan senang.

Stay With Me

Yooooo reders,…segitu dulu ya fic hari ini, sorry agak garing ceritanya.

Tapi nanti author bakal kasih tingkat cerita dan klimaks yang lebih menarik deh. Oke silahkan Review, mohon review dan masukannya ya.


End file.
